


We Walk Through The Forest

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sticksandsnark, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney plays, Teyla sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Walk Through The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> For siriaeve, as a part of [Rodney/Teyla Thing-a-Thon](http://community.livejournal.com/sticksandsnark/) 2007\. My prompt was _AU; Culture clash; Music_. I went for the music, but I think I have them all albeit only loosely.


End file.
